Castigo de Reflexión
by Chinito4
Summary: Dos amigas castigadas reflexionan sobre su mala conducta traviesa, terminando eso en una decisión completamente nueva para ambas.


PRIMERA NOTA: Confirmo que cualquier relación que esta historia parezca tener con la serie o sus películas por cualquier supuesta razón es una completa confusión, por tanto, esta historia NO es ninguna secuela de la serie ni sus películas por mucho que lo parezca.

SEGUNDA NOTA: Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra historia entonces y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si de verdad resulta necesario y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía para ignorar y reemplazar al realismo negativo, uso al realismo positivo junto con la fantasía y no uso nada de drama triste, pues toda la libertad que la mayoría de escritores le dan siempre a la expresión total del drama triste y realismo negativo, yo siempre se la doy a la felicidad y la fantasía.

Viernes 10 de Octubre de 2014

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, por lo que la luminosidad comenzaba a apagarse lentamente en la ciudad de Baltimare. Los estudiantes de la gran Academia Ponies de Acero se retiraban a sus casas después de otro día sensacional de aprendizajes y conocimientos. Todos se iban felices y se despedían de sus profesores y compañeros de grado, excepto dos yeguas de quince años que iban juntas con miradas entristecidas a la oficina de la directora. Llegaron allí en pocos momentos y se pararon delante de ella.

—Buenas tardes, directora Celestia.— la saludaron las dos.

—Buenas tardes, jóvenes Sunset Shimmer y Trixie Lulamoon.— las saludó la directora.

La directora las miraba con el ceño fruncido, producto de lo enojada que estaba.

—Antes que nada, ¿qué se dice luego de hacer algo como lo que hicieron?.— les preguntó.

—Lo sentimos mucho, estamos arrepentidas y cumpliremos sinceramente con cualquier castigo que usted decida darnos.— dijeron ambas sinceramente.

—Por esa travesura están a un paso de ser expulsadas. Quisiera yo no tener que expulsarlas, después que fueron expulsadas de otras tres escuelas, pero ninguna travesura debe quedar sin castigo. Las expulsiones siempre han sido lo que más me ha disgustado hacer, aunque sea necesario. Para ambas, el castigo será limpiar por completo los baños de las yeguas de los grados básicos y medios. Primero comenzarán con el baño de los grados básicos y luego seguirán con el otro. Cuando hayan terminado con uno, ambas deberán venir a decirme. Dejen sus alforjas aquí y vengan a buscarlas cuando hayan terminado. Vayan a buscar a alguna de las conserjes para que les dé lo que necesiten para limpiar. Ahora vayan.

—Antes de ir, directora, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?.— le preguntó Trixie.

—Adelante.— le dio la palabra la directora.

—¿Las conserjes sabían que no debían limpiar lo que hicimos?.

—Sí, todas ya lo sabían, porque yo misma les dije cuando supe lo que hicieron.

—Está bien.

—Ahora, yo quiero hacerle una pregunta, directora.— dijo Sunset.

—Adelante.

—¿Nuestros padres saben de nuestro castigo y que por eso no llegaremos a nuestras casas a la hora habitual?.

—Sí, yo misma les dije por teléfono cuando decidí castigarlas.

—Está bien.

Fueron a buscar a alguna conserje y encontraron a dos, les dijeron para lo que venían y ambas les dieron lo necesario, así que fueron al baño inmediatamente, sin cambiar sus tristes miradas ni su estado de ánimo. Trixie encendió las luces, miraron hacia dentro, al mismo tiempo cerraron los ojos soltando un suspiro y entraron.

—¿Con qué comenzamos?.— le preguntó Trixie a su compañera.

—Con los lavatorios.

—Está bien. Si se te acaba el limpiador líquido, ven a pedirme, y yo te pediré si se me acaba.

—¿Y qué haremos si a ambas se nos acaban?.

—Simplemente iremos a pedir más.

—Está bien, ¿pero sabes?, en caso de que a alguna o a ambas se nos acaben los limpiadores y la directora viniera a supervisarnos en ese momento, una de nosotras se quedará a esperar mientras la otra va a buscar más, porque si vamos juntas y ella viene y no nos encuentra, pensaría que nos fugamos y nos buscaría, entonces a nosotras nos significaría un castigo peor.

—En primera, ¿olvidaste que la directora no dijo que nos supervisaría y que fuésemos a decirle cuando terminemos?.— le recordó Trixie.

—Ah, es cierto, se me olvidó.

—Y en segunda, si puedo opinar, no creo que la directora sea tan severa como para darnos un castigo peor, pero es sólo una opinión que tú puedes desacreditar si quieres.

Su amiga se calló por un momento.

—No, no la desacreditaré. Al contrario, la tomo muy en cuenta.— dijo Sunset con toda sinceridad.

—Bueno. Comencemos ya. Empezaré por el último de la izquierda.

Comenzaron a limpiar. Después de pocos minutos, pasaron a limpiar los excusados uno por uno también, y luego salieron rumbo a la oficina.

—¿Le dices tú o yo?.— le preguntó Sunset.

—Yo.

Llegaron en menos de dos minutos.

—Directora, ya terminamos con el baño de las yeguas de grados básicos.— dijo Trixie.

—Bien.— fue todo lo que dijo la directora.

Se fueron al otro baño.

—¿Qué limpiamos primero?.— le preguntó Sunset.

—Los lavatorios y luego los excusados.

Comenzaron a limpiar.

—Me duele haber sido castigada, pero de ninguna forma mentiré con que fue injusto cuando no lo fue.— dijo Trixie.

—También me duele y tampoco mentiré. Como dirían nuestros padres, que esto nos sirva de lección por lo malamente traviesas que hemos sido en estos años y que así aprendamos a no serlo nunca más. Ahora me pregunto si alguna vez cambiaremos, pero si no se puede, entonces no sé qué más decir.

Al paso de tres segundos, Sunset escuchó los pasos de su amiga dirigirse a ella y luego la miró al sentirla poner su casco derecho en su hombro.

—¿Y quién dice que no podemos cambiar?.— le preguntó Trixie.

Trixie la miraba con expresión triste, pero con la boca mostraba una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?.— le preguntó Sunset.

—Que deberíamos cambiar, como debimos hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Si no fuésemos traviesas, jamás habríamos sido expulsadas. Por nuestras malas acciones terminamos siendo echadas de las tres escuelas de antes, pero nosotras mismas podemos evitarnos otra expulsión si ahora mismo dejamos permanentemente atrás nuestra forma traviesa de ser.— terminó de decir Trixie.

Sunset sonrió de la misma forma.

—Entonces cambiemos. De corazón juro que desde ahora y para siempre, nunca más seré traviesa.— dijo Sunset.

—Lo mismo juro yo.— dijo Trixie.

Sunset levantó su casco derecho, Trixie supo por qué y levantó el izquierdo, entonces cerraron el juramento chocándolos suavemente.

—Te agradezco por la idea, aunque fuese involuntaria.— le agradeció Trixie.

—De nada. Y quiero que se lo digamos a la directora cuando terminemos aquí.— dijo Sunset.

—Claro que sí.— aceptó Trixie.

Limpiaron todos los lavatorios y luego fueron a los excusados. Cada vez que abrían una y otra de las puertas, veían en las tres paredes la causa de su castigo. Había rayados hechos con tinta para escribir, algunos más grandes y otros en mayor cantidad. Los limpiaron por completo, fueron a devolverles todo a las conserjes diciéndoles de su juramento y luego fueron a la oficina de la directora, donde ella las esperaba con su hermana a su lado.

—Directora, hemos terminado de limpiar todo lo que hicimos.— le dijo Trixie.

—Bien hecho. Tomen sus alforjas y mi hermana y yo las llevaremos a sus casas.— les dijo la directora.

—¿La subdirectora Luna y usted?.— preguntaron ambas estudiantes.

—Sí, como las calles se ponen oscuras, se pueden accidentar si van solas.

—Ah, está bien.— dijeron las estudiantes.

Se pusieron sus alforjas.

—Directora, ¿me puede escuchar por un momento?.— le pidió Trixie su atención.

—Bueno. ¿Qué quieres ahora?.— accedió la directora a escucharla.

—Quiero decirle que durante nuestro castigo, ambas reflexionamos sobre nuestra forma traviesa de ser y nos hicimos el juramento de que nunca más seremos traviesas otra vez. Desde ahora y para siempre, seremos las buenas estudiantes que siempre debimos ser y nunca cometeremos malas acciones.

El ceño aún fruncido de la directora, fue casi instantáneamente cambiado por una serena sonrisa.

—Que hermoso es escuchar algo así. Las felicito.— dijo ella con una voz contenta y tranquila.

La subdirectora también les sonrió.

—También yo las felicito, chicas.— dijo la subdirectora con la misma voz y la misma sonrisa.

Las jóvenes sonrieron también.

—Gracias.— les agradecieron las dos.

—Igualmente debo decir que es imposible deshacer de sus expedientes curriculares la anotación de su travesura, pero ya que ambas dejaron eso atrás, nunca tendré que expulsarlas y eso me da mucho gusto y alegría.— les dijo su alegre directora.

Las llevaron a sus casas, donde al llegar, ambas jóvenes les contaron a sus familias de su juramento. Pasó un mes y gracias a la buenamente hermosa conducta de ambas, se ganaron el cariño, la amistad y la confianza de la directora, su hermana y las conserjes. Desde el día de su última travesura, Sunset y Trixie jamás cometieron otra y eternamente siguieron siendo buenas yeguas.

Fin


End file.
